The present invention relates to stents which are implanted as part of a balloon angioplasty procedure within a bodily conduit of a living animal or a human to maintain patency. In particular, the present invention relates to articulated intravascular stents for delivery through or implantation in a blood vessel having a curved portion.
Intravascular stents having a constricted diameter for delivery through a blood vessel and an expanded diameter for applying a radially outwardly extending force for supporting the blood vessel are known in the art. Articulated intravascular stents for either delivery through a curved blood vessel or implanted therein are also known in the art
Self-expandable articulated stents are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,404 entitled “Articulated Stent” to Wolff. Balloon expandable articulated stents are commercially available under the trade name Palmaz-Schatz Balloon-Expandable Stents from Johnson & Johnson Intervention Systems Co.
A prior art self-expandable articulated intravascular stent 10 deployed in a curved blood vessel 16 is now described with reference to FIG. 1 which is, in actual fact, FIG. 2 of the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,404. Stent 10 is made up of a number of individual segments 12 articulated by hinges 14 connected at each end to segments 12. Stent 10 is preferably fabricated from memory shape material, for example, nitinol, and as such is self expandable after delivery from a delivery system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,003 to Wolff et al. However, these prior art articulated intravascular stents suffer from a number of disadvantages both during delivery through a curved blood vessel and when implanted therein as will now described.
The delivery of stent 10 through curved blood vessel 16 is more complicated than the delivery of a non-articulated stent in that stent 10 has to be angularly oriented such that its hinges 14 are located towards the convex portion of blood vessel 16 so that stent 10 can be flexed inward. In the present example, it will be noted that hinges 14 are located on the same side of segments 12 because blood vessel 16 has only a simple curve in one plane. It can be readily appreciated that delivery of stents through blood vessels which have one or more curved portions which are not in the same plane is even more complicated and generally requires specially constructed stents.
Even when implanted in a curved blood vessel 16, stents 10 are shown to be lacking in that the gaps between segments 12 render the curved portion of blood vessel 16 without support. Furthermore, the gaps at the convex portion of blood vessel 16 are substantially greater than the gaps at the concave portion thereof, thereby inducing non-uniform and therefore undesirable stresses on blood vessel 16.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have an articulated stent which does not require any particular angular orientation when being delivered through a curved bodily conduit and provides continuous and uniform support for both straight and curved portions of a bodily conduit when implanted.
It would also be highly desirable the structure of a stent does not depend on the particular orientations of curved portions of a blood vessel.